


I won't say I'm in love but I fucking miss you

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: The Masked Singer (German TV), The Masked Singer (UK TV), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Game Shows, Germany and the UK fusioned, Getting Back Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprises, The masked singer France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Rea was missing Samu like hell. Yet the Finnish sunny boy seemed to have forgotten all about his part time lover after their departure from the Voice.Somehow Rea ended up being a guest judge in the show the masked singer UK where one contestant made him loose his temper.....This story is set in 2021 (let's just assume things are chill then again in the world then) about 3 months up too half a year  after This year's finally of the Voice of Germany.This is what happens if you watch three differnt versions of the masked singer and the Voice of Germany. (French, UK and German version)
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy (implied), Rea Garvey/Samu Haber
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	I won't say I'm in love but I fucking miss you

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 4 : 30 am  
> I should be sleeping  
> But nope I'm writing Reamu fan fictions cause I'm an insomniac half Scottish muffin who needs the love and support from not so fictional characters.
> 
> No Nico this time but there will be another story featuring him

Rea hated to be departed from Samu in between seasons.  
Usually he was doing just fine with the break. They even needed the break for their sanities sake. Together they were like fire and gasoline. Passionate. Yet ever so often too much.  
They fought each other only to come back together and love each other to the fullest. It wasn't pretty but they were both rock stars so this kind of relationship was kinda perfect.  
They weren't much of the type for romantic gestures or daily confessions of love.  
Confessions of love for Rea and Samu were making each coffee after long nights of jam session. Plotting new strategies to prank future coaches. Talking about a future somewhere far far away , outer Hebrides or Iceland, where they could life their best rip off Brokeback Mountain life. Rea would try to smother Samu with a pillow every time he made that reference. There was no happy ending in Brokeback Mountain. Deep down Rea wanted them to end on good terms old and grey in a cottage fuck knows where. Somewhere where no one knew their names. Where they could walk hand in hand across the street. Sure they were all touchy in the show.  
But people believe it to be just show, when it was happening then.  
Away from the Voice they had to remain professional and chill.  
Rea had a vague idea what Samu was doing. They hadn't talked much in the past 3 weeks. Samu told him that he was working on a new album and he needed some time out. Not from their relationship. He said that like a million times. But it sounded unfaithful. Like there was something else he was afraid to say.  
Rea was worried it might be that he had found something less complicated. But Samu was too honest and to straight forward for any of that bullshit. When they first hit off Samu was the one initiating. After the Finale ,their first kiss still had the Irishman both confused and aroused, the Finnish sunny boy had pulled him into a room to talk. And talk they did. 

Truth to be told he fucking missed him. They usually called at least once a week during the break unless they were both on a knock out tour.  
Radio silence the past weeks.  
Rea had been invited to be a guest judge on the masked singer alongside James McAvoy and Jenna Coleman. A show Samu would usually got nuts about and tweet a lot. But again there was hardly anything happening on any of Samu’s social media accounts. Hell he didn't even knew in which country the Finish rock star was.  
Rea had to focus on the show ahead but he made the mistake to call Samu which went straight to voice mail.  
Stressed out he bit his nails trying to calm down. Probably everything was fine.  
He hadn't kept up this year about the who might be underneath the masks. Probably for the best especially for one of the contestant.  
Jenna Coleman cleared her throat behind him. The height difference between them was adorably huge. "Hey I'm Jenna nice to finally meet you! I'm so glad to have finally on our team!" "Call me Rea. Thank you.. gonna try my best tonight." There was a victorious serene smile on her lips as if they had already won.  
The Irishmen couldn't follow.  
"James and I have a theory about the bear. We're convinced you will be the final clue!" Her smile got brighter. "Who is it?" "We don't know for sure but it's possible you might." Before she got the chance to add more she got pulled away by a member of staff.

The first half of the show was okayish.  
A frog who sang like he was a mad scientist.  
Sparkling red lips who sang a Marilyn Manson version of Diamonds are a girls best friend.  
A way too chipper cupcake.  
An adorable pink monster, who was way too pink and plush for Reas taste.  
But then after a break a new creature joined the stage.  
A blue and white dragon.  
The trailer didn't gave away anything really.  
James McAvoy leaned over to Rea. "I bet 20 bucks you know him." He shook his head. "Shhh no betting you know what the director said about gambling." interrupted the host Ant while Dec made a hand sign saying they are in the bet.  
The lights went out, the dramatic pounded before the first tunes of the song Sonne by Rammstein were heard. Jenna and James started at Rea who had fallen out of his jury chair when the dragon had come to the number 3.  
By the line "Hier commt die Sonne." He knew exactly who was underneath that mask and he was furious. Ready to rip it off, yell at Samu, grab him and kiss him till they both were in need of an oxygen tank.

Once the song was over and Rea back at his seat he waited almost patiently for his turn to guess who's the dragon.  
Jenna suggested Rea should start being the honourable guest.  
So he did and boy did he ramble."Unfuckingfassbar! Samu I'm gonna kick your sorry ass back to Finland cause I know it's you underneath there. You are so fucked mein Schatz."  
James laughed out loud while high fiving Jenna.  
The Irishmen leaned back chuckled finally understanding what Jenna had meant earlier. He was somewhat relived and moved cause Sonne had been their song on the Voice. "James and I have been struggling since week with this one. Our other colleagues were always convinced to be someone else. So we got you involved!" Jenna made a little victory dance but the hosts reminded her that the dragon is not yet demasked. 

After another round of more or less talented masked singers, of whom Rea had forgotten the costumes, the final 60 seconds had come.  
Ant and Dec asked the usual - who's gonna stay who's gonna leave- question. Jenna was convinced that the shark (rumoured to be Michael Fassbender) would have to bid it's farewell. But obviously wanted the dragon to get demasked.  
James, who was team shark all the way, wanted the cupcake out but also the dragon.  
And Rea trying to process everything just said "I want the dragons fucking head." 

60 seconds felt like an eternity  
The time after that felt even longer.  
The Shark was in first. He was a great singer of course he would pass the round.  
James cheered as if he knew that his boyfriend was the shark.  
Jenna joined the applauds.  
The tension in the last moments was unbearable until the screen lit up again revealing the cupcake to pass into the next round.  
The howl jury jumped of their seats screaming joyful over this decision.  
Both hosts patted the dragons shoulder. "Any last words?" asked Ant. "Get me a silver plate." 

Rea went to the edge of the stage. The dragon got help taking off his claws before turning around to take his head off. The howl jury was jumping up and down in anticipation for the reveal. One of the members of staff had actually gotten a silver plate on which the head was dropped once it was off.  
"I'm sorry Resika baby." Samu turned around and dropped onto his knees in front of him. The dragons head in his hands offering it.  
Rea completely forgot about their surroundings "I was worried about you sick du Ashloch!" And then pulled him into a hug which lead no room for speculations about the nature of their relationship.  
"I missed you too grumpy." whispered Samu holding on to him tightly while inhaling the musky scent of his brown curls . Gosh how he had missed him. All those weeks. How he had hated not being able to talk to the person who meant the world to him. Samu despised lies and I he would have probably ended up telling Rea all about it if he would have been allowed too.  
And well the moment he had heard his Irishmen was in the Jury he knew he had been lost.

They pulled themselves together in the end. "How about you join me for singing Sonne like in good old time?" "Fuck yeah Mr Dragon!" 

And they did rock the song.  
It had been the highlight of this season. Probably even of the howl show.  
Nobody did remember who won , most people guessed the Shark, but everyone did talk about Reamu's coming out. 

And Rea and Samu?  
They took a long needed escape holiday together. Exploring the marvellous island of Hygge for the next couple of months until the Voice started again. Writing songs together, Samu added a few more hideous Norwegian sweaters to his collection which all ended up being too big cause Rea wore them quite frequently despite calling them an abomination. Yet the best moments were when they went skinny dipping, in the ocean underneath the clearest possible night sky before making love like the stowaways of the night who they were.  
A tiny dragon inked on their arms, where Castiel had marked Dean, now connected them forever. And who knew maybe Hygge was the right place to start a Garvey-Haber Clan.

**Author's Note:**

> The Frog (Frosch) = Germany  
> The monster (Monsterchen ♡) = Germany 
> 
> The sparkling lips/the mouth (la bouche) = France  
> The Shark (Requin) = France  
> The cupcake = France 
> 
> The dragon was inspired by the colours of the finish flag ( and because I love dragons) 
> 
> The jury are made up out of my dream UK cast and set in Cardiff.  
> And Hygge


End file.
